


Blossoms In Your Heart

by Royal_Wars



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Wars/pseuds/Royal_Wars
Summary: Isabel adopted a little girl since she wanted children so much. Anastasia Beaumont. Godric knew his life would change but not like this.
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, Godric (True Blood)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Blossoms In Your Heart

"Godric!" As soon as the young-looking vampire stepped into his den area, he was attacked by a small girl in a bear footie, "Where have you been?"

"Anastasia Isabella Beaumont let Godric at least sit down before you jump on him." Isabel, the girl's adopted but not known to her, mother. 

Godric could not help but smile down at her, "She is fine, Isabel." He scooped her up in one arm, as she clung to him. She did not smell like the rest of her kind, not of a wolf but honeysuckle on a hot day, with a cool breeze.

"Hi, Eric!" She waved to the tall Viking who grinned at her. He put a large hand on her head for a small pat. 

It was not long after, that the vampires of Dallas came pouring to their home, welcoming Godric back happily from his week-long trip with Anastasia in his lap with Isabel's hand on the back of the chair as she stood guard for her sheriff and daughter. It was well known that the Sheriff of Area 9, aka Dallas, and surrounding areas, had a soft spot for the child. She was brought into his home at only a year old and from then on, no one dared to even scoff at the child. Anastasia was spoiled by her mother. 

"So what did you do in Mississipi?" Ana asked. 

Godric's gray eyes flickered to her brown ones, "We spoke to the King there. We discussed some vampire business."

Ana made a face, "That doesn't sound fun but at least Eric got to come home." She smiled up at the tall Viking, who patted her on her head. Ana thought Eric lived with them... but he didn't in truth. He had his own area to take care of in Louisiana but Isabel didn't have the heart to tell her any differently.

Eric scoffed, "And I even brought you a present, little wolf." Eric presented her new playmate. Godric's new dayman had a daughter around Ana's age.

"Hi! I'm Ana!" She smiled happily.

"My name's Daliha."

Ana cocked her head to the right in a puppy-like manner, "Isn't that a flower?"

Daliha nodded.

Godric looked over the new child. She had cornsilk hair and green eyes. She was two years older than Anastasia at eight years old. Her father was a werewolf.

"Samuel." Godric greeted.

The young wolf in his early twenties nodded, "Sheriff, thank you for the job."

Godric just gave a nod as Anastasia and Daliha decided to take their attention to the garden.

Samuel sighed, "I take my job is to protect the girls?"

Isabel came forward, "Yes, and understand this, wolf. Should anything happen to my daughter, I will make you wish for death." 

Samuel agreed, "Yes, Ma'am."

-When it was time for everyone to get ready for bed, Isabel put Ana in a nice hot bath with lots of bubbles. Isabel was seated on the edge of the bathtub, washing her hair. 

"You said I could run tonight." She grumbled. 

Isabel hummed, " _Godric y yo estábamos ocupadas, mi amor_." Isabel tried her best to let Ana's wolf run wild but tonight was difficult with the Sheriff's return. 

Ana sighed, "You're always busy." 

After her bath, Ana was dressed in her favorite bear footie and she blinked up at the door which was to Godric's office. She could hear him in there, his pen on paper and his shallow breaths. 

"Come in, Anastasia."

She pushed open the door and peeked inside. Godric's gray eyes trained on her. His eyes followed her to his ceiling to floor bookshelf. He had put some of her favorite books on the lower shelves. He waited patiently as she looked and decided on her choice for the night. 

When she did, her favorite spot was on his lap, so he got to the leather couch in front of the desk. She nuzzled into him as he opened The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe by C.S Lewis.

He had not even finished the first chapter when Isabel and Eric entered to listen to him as well.

* * *

Anastasia screamed in delight. It was Halloween and the fair was in town! Ana didn't wait for her mother to wake because she knew Godric would be awake in his room, so without knocking, she shoved the door open and jumped on the bed. 

Godric cracked an eye open with a soft sigh, "Anastasia, it is still early, little wolf."

"But, today is Halloween!" She giggled. 

Godric collected himself for a moment before he picked up the young werewolf girl and took her into the bathroom with him. He sat her on the black marble counter and let her smell all of his colognes, shampoos, and such while he washed his face. He looked at her with a stoic face when she tried to eat his bar of soap because according to her it smelled like a snickerdoodle cookie. 

"That's why you smell so good." She noted then added, "You and mommy are taking me to the fair,"

Godric wiped his face and nodded, "Yes, we are. I have cleared my night for us to go,"

It was then Ana heard the door open. Ana was shocked. Her mother was not in her usual office attire but jeans, a soft-looking sweater, and knee-high boots. She looked like a normal human. Her hair was loose. 

"Mommy, you look pretty!"

Isabel smiled warmly at her little pup, "Thank you. Now your costume came in."

Anastasia giggled. She had decided to be Cinderella for Halloween. Eric and Godric were to be her Prince Charmings. 

Godric's eyes smiled at her happiness, "Let your mother get you dressed while Eric and I do the same."


End file.
